The present invention relates generally to the field of tamper resistant containers for storing and transporting liquids and solids, such as urine specimens and tablets. In particular, the present invention itself relates to a tamper resistant, tamper evident container for liquids and solids and to such a container which provides a high degree of security and integrity to the sample
The need for, and problems in providing tamper proof containers for solids such as aspirin, prescription drugs and other pharmaceuticals and for tamper proof chain of custody containers for liquids such as urine samples are well known. Considering, first, pharmaceutical containers, one widely used type of protection against tampering or adulteration of the container contents involves affixing a metal or plastic seal over the mouth of the container, beneath the screw cap. While such seals can be removed or destroyed, in theory the removal or destruction would result in visible damage to the seal, which would warn the user of the possibility of tampering. However, in reality, it may be possible to remove the seal intact, for example, by degrading the adhesive but not the seal, with the result that the seal can be replaced without leaving evidence of the tampering. Also, it may be relatively easy to obtain or fashion a replacement seal. In short, the widely used tamper-evident seals may be circumvented.
Secondly, tamper resistant liquid containers typically consist of a sealable bag having an external identification label or a bottle or vial which has a screw cap and an external identification label. Physical security against tampering may be provided in several ways such as by ratchet-type lids. Evidence of tampering may be provided by an adhesive tape which is adhered over the cap and vial. However, it may be possible to remove the tape intact by degrading the adhesive Also, it may still be possible to fashion or obtain a replacement tape to replace the one removed. Furthermore, the identification label is susceptible to being removed and/or altered. As a consequence, it may be possible to simply alter the identifying indicia associated with a particular container or to interchange containers.
In short, conventional so-called tamper resistant containers suffer from disadvantages which include possible undetected removal of the "tamper-evident" seals, tampering of identification, and lack of certainty as to when the seal was actually supplied, and the lack of true physical security against tampering. In addition, providing leak proof containers and, in particular, the combination of resistance to tampering and resistance to leakage, is a very difficult task.